Rusaburō Enkōgawa
Rusaburō Enkōgawa (猿猴川流三郎, Enkōgawa Rusaburō), commonly called Enryū(猿龍, Enryū), is one of Rurichiyo Kasumiōji's bodyguards during the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. AppearanceEdit Enryū is a muscular man with a small Mohawk in the shape of a lightning bolt. Under his standard Shinigami uniform is a light purple garment. He also wears large sunglasses and can often be seen having strange looks on his face. PersonalityEdit During the Kasumiōji Conspiracy, Enryū didn't speak at all. He instead uses sign language that only Kenryū understands. And though it was plausible he was mute, when protecting Rurichiyo from Shūsuke, he had a high pitched voice that he was very self-conscious about.1 PlotEdit The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arcEdit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When he first appears in Karakura Town, he, Kenryū, and Rurichiyo are left without their Gigai. Rurichiyo wanders away from her guards and pesters Ichigo to get her food. He and Kenryū then appear and take Rurichiyo away, as hordes of Hollows are approaching. Ichigo releases his Bankai and destroys the creatures, impressing them all. The next day, Ichigo discovers they are living next to him, as well as going to his school.2. Ichigo proceeds to ask what they are doing here, but all of them refuse to answer. It isn't until Ichigo defeats one of the assassins that Rurichiyo's past as the head of the Kasumiōji Clan is revealed. Kenryū and Enryū, being her bodyguards, enlist Ichigo's help in protecting her. 3. Later, at dinner, Kenryū angers Rurichiyo and she storms out of the house. She goes to the lake where she and Orihime Inoueare attacked by another assassin. Kenryū and Enryū once again leave the fighting to Ichigo. The following day, the two frantically wake Ichigo to reveal that Rurichyo is missing again.4. At the entrance to the Senkaimon, Ichigo and Rukia come out, and are immediately attacked by the guards, before being told to stand down by Kenryū and Enryū. The group then splits up to search for Rurichiyo throughout Soul Society. Kenryū and Enryū are unable to find her in the palace, where they discover her hat. They enter the building, only to be sealed in by Kumoi. Later, Kenryū and Enryū exit forcefully from the window, telling Rurichiyo that they are on their way. The two are then shown seating Rurichiyo in a royal carriage, who was escorted back by Yachiru, Ichigo, Rukia, and Kenpachi. Inside the room, Kenryū and Enryū exit forcefully from the window, telling Rurichiyo that they are on their way. 5 Enryū is next seen arguing with Ririn and the other Mod-Souls, as he won't let them inside Urahara's shop, where Ichigo is discussing the current situation with Tessai, Urahara, Sado, Rukia, Orihime, Yoruichi, Kenryūand Uryū. 6 Kenryū and Enryū inform Ichigo, Rukia, Sado, and Uryū that they have constructed and strengthened and force field around the house, which will make it invisible. However, Uryū and Ichigo point out that's going a bit too far and only makes things look more suspicious for them. About then, Yuzu looks out and, seeing that Rurichiyo's house has seemingly vanished, freaks out. He is present when Hanza Nukui and his team of select assassins descend upon the house and destroy the barrier. 7 Fleeing with Rurichiyo while Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū deal with three of the assassins, Kenryū, Enryū, and Rukia are forced to stop when Jinnai Dōko intercepts them. Rukia attempts to freeze him over, but he quickly breaks out and reveals the special nature of the Bakkōtō. Biting down on the blade of his Bakkōtō, he demonstrates its powers and easily overpowers Rukia. Kenryū then steps in and releases his Zanpakutō, managing to stall Dōko and instructing Enryū to take Rurichiyo and run. However, the assassin breaks free of Kenryū's trap. Just then, Rukia reenters the fight. 8 Rukia uses her surroundings to gain the upper hand, but Jinnai continue to sink his spiritual power into his as he devours another piece, once again forcing Rukia on the defensive. Jinnai once again decides to target Rurichiyo. Jinnai tosses Kenryū aside, but Enryū shields her from Jinnai's attack. Rukia realizes that as long as he keeps getting stronger they can't win. However she seems to come up with a plan and attacks Jinnai with Kidō, then counters his attack with her Zanpakutō. Rukia seems to be successful, as Jinnai is frozen solid. Jinnai breaks free however, and frantically begins eating his Bakkōtō, but having sacrificed too much of his spiritual power to it, the Bakkōtō devours him, leaving Rukia and the others dumbfounded. 9 The following day, while Orihime is healing Uryū and Sado's injuries, Kisuke begins to question them on what they have learned from the Bakkōtō, but is soon interrupted by Enryū, who asks them whether they have seen Rurichiyo. She is shown nearby, watching over the unconscious fighters. 10. After Rurichiyo enters her family compound, she agrees to marry Shū Kannogi in order to keep Kumoi in line. Enryū, Kenryū, Ichigo and Rukia then follow her and are attacked by Suì-Fēng's patrol corps. Enryū releases his Zanpakutō and destroys the building, giving them time to reach Shū.11. Rurichiyo then attacks, revealing herself to be an imposter. Enryū and Kenryū are captured, but the others escape with Shū. Just as all seems lost, Ichigo intervenes and releases Bankai. At several points in the battle, some of the shockwaves from the most powerful attacks lash out at the bystanders, prompting the two to protect Rurichiyo, even to the point of collapsing from injury. Luckily, the Visored Ichigo defeats Shūsuke, and Rurichiyo is free to go home. Enryū and Kenryū follow her. 12 Kenryū and Rurichiyo got into a dispute over whether or not to hold a soccer tournament in the Seiretei. In response to Kenryū's disapproval, Rurichiyo runs away to the Human world. Kenryū and Enryū follow and Kenryū enlists Uryū's help in persuading the princess. Their plan would have worked, that is, if Kenryū hadn't insulted Rurichiyo. They then hold a Kemari game to settle the argument, and everyone participates. Enryū chooses to be on Rurichiyo's team, which leads Kenryū to call him a traitor. 13 With Urahara's barrier constructed, Kenryū kicks off. Uryū, using his Quincy arrows, stops Ichigo from getting the ball, so Enryū releases his Zanpakutō and traps the former. Rukia uses her Second Dance, Hakuren to fend off Ichigo, but he escapes and is cornered by Ikkaku Madarame. With them distracted, the match is down to Rurichiyo and Kenryū. A Hollow attacks because they released too much Reiatsu and Rurichiyo drops the ball. Luckily, Shū arrives and convinces Kenryū that they should hold the tournament, as the commoners have been asking for it. With that in mind, they return home.14 Powers and AbilitiesEdit Enhanced Strength: Enryū has an amazing amount of strength capable of lifting large pieces of street and earth with ease.4 Shunpo: While it is unknown how well-versed Enryū is in this skill, he was skilled enough to outrun several Hollows while carrying Rurichiyo.2 ZanpakutōEdit Daichimaru (だいちまる, The Land): In its sealed form, it appears as a standard katana with a light blue hilt, rectangular guard with two lines stretching and curving to each corner, and light purple sheath.2 * Shikai: It is released with the command "Rock" (ゆらす, yurase; "Shake" in the English dub). With the release comes a burst of blue spiritual energy. Enryū's Zanpakutō transforms into a pair of large black fists with magenta outlining. The two fists are attached to a large chain which follows his hands. The chain follows from one fist up his arm around his neck and down his other arm to the corresponding fist. Enryū possesses a Defense-Type Zanpakutō.15 : Shikai Special Ability: when he punches the ground it creates a trail of rocks that lead in the direction of his opponent. When the trail reaches its destination, overturned hand-shapedTatami, made from whatever material the current ground/floor is made of, arise from the ground to ensnare or protect the target. The 'walls' are quite durable, as Shūsuke Amagaineeded to use power from his Bakkōtō to break out.15 * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved